


On Becoming a God in Lowtown, Madripoor

by itadakiqueen (Yatterqueen)



Category: BSV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/itadakiqueen
Summary: make sure to let me know how you feel back on DA, @itadakiqueen





	On Becoming a God in Lowtown, Madripoor

The old  _ Lourdes  _ diner's nice enough to sit around in. Nobody that follows — that is, nobody that  _ cares about  _ the news ever comes here, so Carmilla doesn't get the stares and glares she does on the streets. So quick to believe everything they hear, without once thinking about  _ why _ they're hearing it. 

Carmilla curls up in a booth near the back. She doesn't bother reading the menu; she knows what she's about, and what she's about is big, thick, juicy burgers chock full of grease that'll ruin yet another one of her crop tops. This one, squeezing her around the chest, is white, and she thinks she ought to have planned her outfit a bit better. 

When the waitress comes, Carmilla is all smiles. She'd tip regardless — after all, solidarity with her fellow waitresses — but Shelly Hong is so nice. Her strawberry red lips are always smiling and Carmilla feels she has to keep up. 

"The usual, I take it?"

" _ Two _ usuals."

"Careful now," Shelly scratches the order down on her pad of yellow paper, "You let that caboose of yours get any bigger and not even your Pa 'll be able to carry you."

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "They're not both for  _ me _ . I've got a friend coming by."

"She wear a pants size like you?"

"I'm taking the ass jokes out of your tip, Shells."

"Then I'll take a  _ chunk of your panties _ , Carmie." Shelly cheekily points the pen at her friend as she walks away. "Don't test me, girl, you know I'm crazy. I'll be back with your water!"

"Wouldn't be here if you weren't! And thank you!"

Knowing it would be a while before she got back — Shelly Hong is often the only waitstaff here — Carmilla grabs her phone, left on the table because her leg-strangling pink camo pants don't allow for pockets, and calls her brother, Lorcan Rappaccini, to video chat. 

Weird that, in three years since they've been friendly, her mom never mentioned she had another kid until a few months ago. Apparently she was afraid of ruining what he built. Carmilla pushed them to reconciliation. 

Momica's fears were well-founded, it turned out — from a multimillionaire CEO on the rise to a clerk in the time since they met. He insists he's fine but Carmilla doesn't know. 

"Didn't you  _ just _ see me?"

Lorcan, with his curly black hair and narrow features, only looks like Carmilla in that they both kind of look their mother, as if they were divergent species only recognizable as such through common ancestors. 

"Kate's so damn sloooooow. I need someone to kill time with, Lo. Kill time with me. Be a  _ brother _ , bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch,  _ bitch _ . It's  _ cold _ out here, okay? Freezing my dick off…"

"You shoulda left it at home then," Carmilla snickers. "Be careful it doesn't drop out again."

"Oh  _ har har. _ " Lorcan and Carmilla only share one trait: they love to bust each other's chops. And he can give as good as he gets. "You know, I refuse to be mocked by the only person with bigger granny panties than Mom."

"Okay, first of all, Lo? _Donna Troy_. Secondly, they aren't granny panties. They're normal panties that are _proportionately_ _sized_."

"Sis, you left a pair on the ground and I thought it was a rug."

"First law of Glutealdynamics: huge butts  _ need _ huge panties!" Carmilla yells. The rapid reddening of her face tells Lorcan it's dawned on her she's in a public place. 

"...we're talking about someone else… a friend of mine… her name's, uh, ummmm…"

"No ones listening anymore!" someone yells.

"Congratulations on your butt!" yells another. 

Lorcan is laughing his head off and Carmilla quickly hushes him. "You see what happens when you tell lies?" she asks brusquely. "I get worked up because I'm a perfect angel who doesn't  _ do shit like that. _ "

"So I'm a dirty liar but  _ you _ wear granny panties. Even when  _ I _ was a girl, I didn't do that. And I was, like,  _ the _ biggest nerd in all of Italy."

Carmilla sticks her tongue out. "You may be a boy now but you're still a bitch, Lo. You know I had a dream you died?"

"Might wanna call Freud for that one."

"Piss off. Hey, you're still going to the concert tonight, right?"

"Not to step on your dreams, but yeah. Don't wanna experience Death by Darlene."

"No kidding. I think this is my last chance to no-show and not have two assholes —" Carmilla's head perks up like a meerkat sensing danger when the door opens. She likes it. "She's here!"

After all, Kate Bishop is nothing but danger. The raven-haired archer is a little on the small side as far as superheroines go, but makes up for it in heart. 

"That was creepy," Lorcan says as Kate makes her way over to Carmilla, who is waving wildly from her booth. "All you heard was a door open."

"I've got good senses," Carmilla says quickly.

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now since my services are apparently no longer needed."

"Why are you still talking to me, bro, Kate's here."

Kate and Carmilla screech like frightened birds as they embrace each other for the first time in months. Carmilla allows joy to wash over every nerve ending of her body as she lifts her girl up. 

"You made it!"

"Gonna  _ crush _ me, Hulkette," Kate mirthfully wheezes. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, babe, sometimes I forget you're just normal." Carmilla rubs her neck sheepishly. Most of the people she hugs aren't baseline humans. They can withstand a little more Carmilla Black loving. 

" _ I'm _ extraordinary. My  _ spine _ ? That's different." Kate sits down opposite Carmilla. "How you been since… you know?"

Carmilla shrugs. "My comments are a mess. Didn't know narc loyalty ran so deep. Occasionally someone will get bold and try to be a hero by giving me some kind of wedgie but — well, I'm the  _ bad guy _ now, and it's not like they ever get to get real revenge against real bad guys, so I let 'em. Says more about them than me."

"You're so stupid," Kate says dreamily. She clasps Carmilla's hand. "Speaking of, I have a confession to make."

"Oh no," Carmilla leans across the table, "Did you and Tommy do butt stuff? Kate, I told you you didn't have the cheeks for that. You  _ need _ the clap."

"W-What? Wha —  _ What!? _ " 

"See, when I let Laura go balls deep, it sounds like  _ war _ , Kate. It makes me feel like a motherfucking  _ hero _ . Without that sound, it's just sticking a dick in the wrong hole. It's  _ weird _ ."

_ "Shut up about butt sex I'm trying to tell you I gave you wedgie radiation poisoning!"  _ Kate yells, face redder than the ketchup on the table. 

A hush falls over the diner as eyes fall on the girl in the custom purple and white  _ Hawkeye  _ basketball jersey and glove tight blue jeans. Kate sits down slowly. 

Shelly holds the water, her eyes wide. "Uh… ah…"

Not reading the situation at all, Carmilla yells: "You gave me wedgie disease!?"

Radiation poisoning from "blue radiation," a specific type native to this Earth, Carmilla had learned, was partially to blame for her situation. The affliction is most strongly felt in individuals who absorb radiation, whether actively or passively, but unlike others who could perhaps use it for other means, Carmilla's unique metabolism meant she just endlessly reproduced it inside of her body. 

To think Kate added to what was  _ already _ too much. 

"Shut the fuck up, you're so loud," Kate harshly whispers. 

"I got an atomic wedgie from a gang of ten year olds yesterday, I will not calm down!"

Shelly sets the water down, trying her hardest not to laugh. She jerks her thumb behind her. "I'll — I'll be back with your food."

"It's not my fault!" Kate says. "It was an accident! You know how much we hug and wrestle and stuff, you were bound to absorb m _ y _ radiation! I haven't actually had a wedgie in weeks! Not even a little bunch-up."

"Oh, is that supposed to make  _ me  _ feel better about all the wedgies I’ve been getting?”

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn’t know!"

Carmilla pulls on the front of her dark purple waistband, lifting it high so Kate can see the small tears slowly restitching themselves where the band meets the cloth. “You did this to me!” 

“Come on, just forgive me, babe. Look,” Kate pulls her jersey up, reaching for the white waistband of her green underwear, and closes her eyes tightly as she wrestles the legholes up over her shoulders as fast as she can. Hurts like a bitch, but she smiles as best she can. "See? We’re in the same boat, like the old days. Remember?”

The pause, like the panties pressing against her pussy, is unbearable. Even the other patrons peek over to see what Carmilla is going to say with bated breath. They hope she says yes. This city needs happy endings.

Slowly Carmilla’s frown melts into a goofy grin. “Aw, you look hot, Kate.” Instead of cheering, the people of the diner go back to what they were doing, lightly satisfied. “Lo, doesn’t she look hot?” She grabs her phone and points the screen at Kate. “Lo?”

“...Carm, there’s just the sky there.”

_What?_ Carmilla quickly turns her phone around. Lorcan had said something about hanging up, she thinks, but she’d been ignoring him. If he had hung up, then she should see her wallpaper — a picture of Laura kissing Cindy — shouldn’t she? Not the goddamn dusky sunset.

“Lo? This isn’t funny, bro! Say something!”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Kate takes the phone out of Carmilla’s hand and places a calming hand on her shoulder. “Phone’s on the ground based on the angle here. He dropped it. Judging by the light source and angle on the sun, I’m thinking he may have dropped it an alley? You can make out a little bit of a building —  _ definitely  _ an alley. The fire escape, you see it? It’s in the picture. Those are usually in alleyways. He have his location on?”

“Of course not. He’s got our mom’s paranoia.”

“Fucking A.” Kate’s been listening to Jessica Jones talking, it seems. “Alright, so here our options: he’s been kidnapped.”

“W-What? Why is  _ that  _ the only option?” asks Carmilla.

“Paranoid telepaths don’t just  _ drop their phones,  _ babe. Now, I guess he could’ve been knocked out, but we would’ve heard it. Maybe shot, but we would’ve heard his body hit the ground.”

“We didn’t hear the phone drop…”

“A body’s louder, trust me.”

“So, Lorcan’s been kidnapped… well, we got to go rescue him!” Carmilla exclaims. She hops up from her seat like a woman possessed, but Shelly’s back with the burgers.

The lovely aroma of grilled beef draws her back to her seat.

“He’ll be fine until we finish eating.”

Kate nearly chokes on her water.

<<>>

“Hey, I didn’t notice you were wearing Scorpion panties, dude. That’s  _ so  _ gay.”

“Yeah, well, you have  _ unicorn-Hawkeye _ panties, so glass houses, you know?”

Quietly, Carmilla recognizes that these weren’t accidental choices, on either of their parts. She knew Kate was coming today —  _ Kate  _ knew she was coming today — and this is what they did, wore each other’s branded underwear. 

_ I love her,  _ Carmilla thinks,  _ This is what it feels like. _

Unfortunately, they were headed into the place where love doesn’t matter: The Princess Bar. Carmilla knows a person who frequents the bar, always looking to make a deal. The bar is packed per usual — all you smell is beer and BO.

“What are we even doing here?” Kate asks, closing her jacket. Carmilla didn’t let her undo the shoulder wedgie she gave herself, so Shelly was kind enough to let her use the jacket to cover it up. “It smells like  _ murder _ . This is an NCIS setting, Carmilla.”

“Stop being a bitch, Kate, we’re finding clues.” Carmilla scans over the bar-goers. She knows that person is here. He always is — an extension of being everywhere at once. You know the saying the Devil is always lurking? They’re talking about him.

“ _ Who _ is here?”

“Mephisto!” Carmilla calls out, interrupting a conversation a red-haired woman is having with a clearly drunk couple. “We need to talk!”

“Wait — _Mephisto?” _Kate grabs Carmilla and whispers harshly into her ear. “How do you know _Mephisto!? That’s the Devil!_ Did you learn nothing from the Quesada debacle!?” 

“Technically, he’s not the Devil. There are other Satan-ish individuals in Hell.”

“Oh thanks,  _ Dante.  _ Why the fuck do you know fucking Mephisto!?”

“Mutual friend?” Carmilla smiles and shrugs and disappears into a mass of people, leaving Kate standing there really confused. She hopes she doesn’t have to explain.

Kate, still dumbfounded, follows. Looks like she knows Carmilla’s not giving her any more than that.

Mephisto turns a demonic face on Carmilla as she herds the drunken couple out of the private booth in the back. “ _ You _ .”

“Hey, Mephi. I gotta question.”

“What do you want? I was just about to claim some souls.”

“Exactly what I wanted to ask you about.” Carmilla looks the demon right in his eyes. “Did you steal my brother’s soul?”

“ _ What? _ ” Kate asks. “I just said he was kidnapped!”

Mephisto holds up a hand. “It’s a fair question. I  _ do  _ want Lorcan’s soul to add to my billionaire collection. — but I didn’t take it this time.”

“You’d know who did, wouldn’t you?” Carmilla presses. “There’s no way you’re not keeping track of where he is. Just in case the opportunity presents itself. Am I right?”

“And they call you an idiot,” Mephisto sarcastically claps. “You’d be right, however. I  _ do  _ know where he is. — but I’m not going to tell you, pretender.”

“What do you want? Name it.”

Kate pulls Carmilla out of the booth before she can do something stupid. “Dude! We don’t make deals with the Devil! That’s you how you lose your soul, stupid!”

“Bitch, I have a concert to go to, I can not ‘Sherlock Holmes’ the case of my missing fucking brother,” Carmilla spits. “I’m gonna make a deal with _Mephisto_, okay? — He’s not the fucking Devil, he’s just _red _— and then we’re gonna go get Lorcan, and I’m gonna party all night with the hot punk rock band we’re going to go see.”

“...how hot?”

“Are you still straight?”

“ _ Enough _ . Why?”

Carmilla looks down at Kate’s blue jeans and shakes her head. “We’re going to get you a diaper, babe. Otherwise, it’s going to look like you pissed yourself.”

She watches as Kate tries to figure out what that means. “...wait, if I died that many ‘little deaths,’ I’d probably  _ die  _ for real _ . _ ”

But at that point, Carmilla had slid back into the booth with Mephisto. “Well?”

“Hm. Well, how can I say no to such a beautiful lady?” He says, looking at his feminine presentation in a mirror behind Carmilla. Carmilla had to admit his tits were great. Mephisto turns his attention back to her. “I don’t want to upset our friend, so I won’t make you do too much.”

Carmilla narrows her eyes. “Gee, how kind.”

Kate is still concerned as she slides in next to Carmilla. “I’m  _ so  _ going to stab you in the eye if it’s something shady, Fister.”

“ Just be glad I don’t have  _ you  _ doing anything, woman Hawkeye.”

“They way you said that was so misogynistic.”

“What?” Mephisto looks genuinely shocked. “No, it wasn’t. You  _ are  _ the woman Hawkeye, aren’t you?”

“Well, would you call Clint ‘man Hawkeye?’” asks Carmilla.

“I… suppose I might.”

“You’re fucking lying, dude!” says Kate.

“I-I am not! Just — be quiet! Be quiet!” He points at Carmilla. “If you want your information, find the person I gifted the knowledge to and ask them to give you a wedgie. Once he’s done, you will know what I know. Deal?”

“Eh, I dunno. I don’t want to go around asking random people to give me wedgies. I already get a bunch of wedgies. Like I was telling Kate earlier — oof! Ow!”

Kate elbows Carmilla in the ribs. “She’ll take it.”

“Good. Now if you wom— if you  _ two  _ will excuse me, I need to wash this conversation away.” Mephisto gets up and stomps away, grumbling about being accused of misogyny. He hates humans in a non-specific way.

Carmilla and Kate watch his ass jiggle in that tight dress.

“What did you hit me for, you fucking martian?” Carmilla asks, once the hypnotism wears off.

“I’m a detective, dumbass. I already know who he wants to wedgie you.”

“What? Who?”

“The bartender, obviously,” Kate says, like it’s obvious. “I mean, think about it: Mephisto slipped up and said it was a  _ guy  _ who you have to ask. Bartender’s a guy. And he works here, right? So, it’ll be awkward for you every time you come here from now on. Plus, he’s like right smack in the center. Most eyes on you possible. Put it all together, he’s the worst person to ask.”

“You’re so cute when you’re smart.” Carmilla stands up. “By the way, you can undo that wedgie now.”

Kate doesn’t know what Carmilla’s talking about until she looks down at her “shirt.”  _ Don’t tell me she forgot,  _ thinks Carmilla.

“Shit, I forgot about that. You know you don’t even feel it after a point? Ow, hey, asshole!” Kate cries as Carmilla plucks the front of her outstretched panties. “Oh, ass in my face, gigantic ass all in my face.”

Carmilla kind of climbs over Kate, brushing her booty across her best friend’s face. “Shut up before I charge you for the pleasure. Stay right there, I’ll be back.”

There’s little that shames Carmilla anymore. She’s been pantsed, wedgied, swirlied, wet-willie’d, spanked, tied-up, outwrestled, stripped, and so on more times than she can count. Once, someone even set her ass on fire (thank god for fireproof pants). But she’s never really  _ asked  _ for it. 

Before she even gets to the counter, she’s already blushing.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asks. He probably attributes the flush on her cheeks to alcohol, she assumes.

“Junior, I need you to do me a favor,” she calls him as she climbs over the counter. “Don’t ask any questions, just do it.”

A few of the people sitting on the stools exchange glances and whispers that only serve to worsen Carmilla’s embarrassment.

“Uh, restricted area but — okay.”

Carmilla places her hands flat on the table. “Give me a wedgie.”

“I —  _ excuse me? _ ”

“Come on, man, don’t make me ask again. My panties are right there, just grab and pull.”

“Like… hard?”

“If you don’t give me a wedgie  _ right now _ I’m going to push your mom down the stairs, Junior. I’ve never liked that bitch in my life.” A lie. Dorothy Oliveria is an angel and a first-ballot entrant into Heaven.

With his mother being threatened, Junior gives Carmilla the wedgie she asked for, taking her feet off the ground in one pull. She’s never been more grateful for her bangs, as they completely envelop her face, so she can’t see how many people are looking at her. 

“You leave my mom alone!” 

“EEEK!” Carmilla cries as her panties, big and stretchy as they are, unmercifully dig into her rectum like a thin strip of razor wire. “Owowowow!”

The wedgie is brief, all things considered. Carmilla’s panties are rather big, so getting them up over her face isn’t particularly difficult for someone Junior’s size, who has at least four inches on her. The sweat-covered waistband hooks over her nose with a wet snap, the consequence of working a full-shift and coming into a crowded bar. 

Carmilla tries to block out the smell and focus as Junior robotically says: “DID YOU KNOW THE DEVIL HAS A DAUGHTER?” and collapses against the wall as Mephisto’s influence leaves his body.

“Thanks, bud. Tell your mom I said hi,” Carmilla says weakly as she climbs back over the railing. Despite getting looks and snickers, Carmilla calmly walks back to Kate. “We’re looking for the Devil’s Daughter.”

“Let me help you with that first,” says Kate, peeling Carmilla’s panties off her face. “Now what you were saying?“

Carmilla smiles with Kate as she slides back in. “Shithead didn’t actually leave me information. He left a  _ clue.  _ We’re looking for the Devil’s daughter.”

“Mephisto have a daughter?”

“Two, from what I hear. One’s Mephista, but she’s on our side since she wanted to fuck Dr. Strange.”

“Understandable.”

“Right? Now, the other’s Malevolence but if she had Lo, she’d probably just give him to her dad.”

“No way he’d tell us.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh wait — he’s not the only Devil, is he? Don’t they call the Hellstroms’ dad the Devil? Bigdick Curious or something?”

“Marduk Kurios and you’re fucking  _ right _ , Kate. Satana Hellstrom took my brother.” Carmilla pulls her phone out as she stands up. “Let’s go. I have to make a call.”

<<>>

Outside the Princess Bar, Carmilla and Kate stand as the former’s phone rings. Carmilla just has to clarify something before fully putting her attention on Lorcan. After all, they  _ had  _ a concert to attend. It’s just decorum to tell the band that’s expecting you if you’re not going to make it.

The Working Girls, led by Darlene Sing, are a band Carmilla fell in love with right after her ex-communication from SHIELD was made public. Her brother’s company was stolen and — they say accidentally — gifted to Princess Python, a woman that hates Carmilla. Her clothing brand was reduced to nothing more than an Etsy shop. 

And then Darlene came into  _ Sun Donuts  _ while Carmilla was cleaning the tables and asked her, “You’re that girl on the news? Gave that SHIELD pig McBryde that atomic wedgie, right?” When Carmilla nodded, entranced by the beauty of this woman, she said, “Keep up the good work.”

The rest of the girls — Holly Tamaki, Priscilla Rochester, and “Candy” Law — were just as welcoming. When Carmilla explained what had happened — that she had been framed initially — they were even more sympathetic.

The Working Girls were a band of women who used to work in the sex industry. Escorts, strippers, that kind of thing. They wanted a change for no other reason than wanting a change, so they got into music. With Lorcan’s help, they were able to get going fast.

In a weird way, they had lived Carmilla’s struggle. People began calling you all sorts of names because someone with more power than you said it was okay? That sounded real familiar. 

They were the first people to embrace her not related to her down in Lowtown, and since then, Carmilla’s given them her support. Yet, she still hasn’t been to a single show.

“Darlene? Hey, it’s Carm.”

_ “Hey, baby girl! Are you still coming tonight? Say yes, okay? No other answer.” _

“I’m gonna try. Lorcan got kidnapped.”

_ “That little bitch! Who told him to do that?” _

“I know, right? He’s so fucking selfish.”

_ “Well, you’re gonna go get him, right?” _

“Something like that. Unfortunately, some demon lady took him, so it might take a while.”

_ “You got  _ that thing  _ still, don’t you?” _

“Yeah, but —”

_ “The only butt I want to hear is yours clapping to our music later on tonight. If I don’t hear thunder out there, Carm, I’m serious!” _

“Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do.”

_ “Give in to it, baby girl. It’s alright, you hear me?” _

“ _ Yes _ , Darlene. I’ll see you later.”

Carmilla hangs up, and slumps against the wall. “I don’t know if I want to use  _ that _ .”

“Use what?” Kate asks. Carmilla nearly jumps out of her shoes — she forgot Kate was here.

“D-Don’t worry about it! I’m not going to, so it’s not important.”

“Dude, you’re hiding something from me. You won’t even tell me how you know Mephisto, which, like, should be a  _ super cool _ story.” Kate looks hurt. “I thought we were closer than secrets.”

“Kate babe, c’mon… Look, I-I,” Carmilla looks up at the sky, trying to focus on the stars. “All I got left is my image, okay? I can’t leave this country or I’ll be arrested. Most of my friends are back in the States, you included. My girlfriends… I’m not alone here — I have my family — but… really, it feels like the only thing I have left is getting to define  _ who I am _ . And there’s this  _ thing  _ that I don’t want to let define me that’s threatening to. But I don’t want to let it. Because then I’m not the Scorpion, I’m not Carmilla Black, I’m someone else — I’m living someone else’s legacy. So, hopefully, what I’m hiding from you… I can get it to go away, and we won’t have to think about it ever again.”

She takes Kate’s hands in her own. “Just trust me, okay?”

Kate looks at Carmilla, trying to search her emerald eyes for something. It seems she finds it as she says, “I trust you.”

“Yeah, you trust me?”

“I  _ trust _ you, babe. About as far as America can throw me.”

Carmilla grins widely. “I won’t let you down.”

<<>>

Curiously, Carmilla knows where Satana is. She’s sure Kate just chalked up her finding Mephisto to knowing where he tended to stay but unless she’s friends with  _ Satana,  _ this definitely seems strange. Yet, she doesn’t want to explain it. Kate, thankfully, doesn’t ask her to.

“You sure about this?” is what she asks. Kate reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny cube. By squeezing it, the cube expands and reforms into a quiver and her arrows. “Don’t make me waste arrows, Carm.”

She’s talking like she didn’t just turn a cube into arrows, her bow and a quiver. Carmilla doesn’t let it slide. “How’d you do that?”

“Huh? Oh, this?” Kate says, jerking a thumb to the quiver she’s put on her back. “Jan let me use Pym Particles so I didn’t have to just walk around with a quiver on my back everywhere I went like some weirdo.”

“You’re using _ Janet Tech? _ Dude!”

“What!? Dude, I’m wearing  _ Bubblegum Honey  _ undies, alright? I’m not betraying you or whatever it is you’re thinking.”

“It’s a total war, asshole!”

“Don’t call me the asshole, you’re the one yelling!”

“Oh, fuck you, let’s just get this over with.”

Carmilla crosses her arms as she stomps into  _ Lung Fung Burgers,  _ Madripoor’s national fast food chain. This wasn’t the one where she defeated the Ghost Bride, Chastity McBryde, but relatively nearby, all things considered. Which was nice, because she was banned from the other one.

Probably going to get banned from this one too.

The duo burst in past the first set of sliding doors, Kate notching an arrow and Carmilla doing finger guns. She’s trying.

“Satana Hellstrom! Tell me where my brother is or I’m going to kick your ass!” yells Carmilla. 

There are only about five people in here besides the staff — who likely can’t leave or they’ll be fired — and anyone at  _ Lung Fung Burgers  _ at 7:46 at night doesn’t care about their life to begin with, but once they clock that it’s Carmilla Black, they slide into seats. They remember the video of the Ghost Bride fight; it was absolutely safe.

Satana stops seconds away from taking a bite of her cheeseburger. She’s dressed for a date, it seems, with the little blood red dress and the way her white hair is done up, but she’s alone. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says. “I’m trying to  _ eat _ , losers.”

In one fluid motion, Kate licks the metal tip of one of her arrows and fires it into the burger, the point stopping just short of Satana’s face. “Fuck your burger, bitch.”

Unafraid, Satana just angrily drops what’s left of her burger on to her tray. “Right, okay, we’re doing this. You two do realize I am one of the most powerful magic users on the  _ planet,  _ right?“

Carmilla begins to advance on her. “Just give me back Lorcan and we don’t — hey!”

With a wave of her finger, Satana just completely incinerates the girls’ outfits, leaving them in just their underwear. Carmilla jumps and tries to cover herself while Kate drops her bow as she tries to do the same.

“Oh my god!” Kate cries, not sure where to cover. She grabs her quiver and puts it over her undercarriage like a log in a children’s cartoon. “Seriously!?”

“You’re just making it worse, Hellstrom!” Carmilla says, trying her best to cover her huge hindside and failing (no pair of hands are that big). “Nobody comes out looking good when they get beat by a broad in her panties!”

“Who said I’m going to lose to you?” asks Satana. “You two have  _ anything  _ besides spunk to throw at me? Because if the answer is no, then this” — she gestures around to the front counter with cashiers watching in rapt attention, the kitchen with workers stopping to watch as well, the tables with people eating, all watching — “is going to be the Girls’ Room.”

_ ...is that an Amanda Show reference? _

“Well?”

With little other option, Kate fires a punching glove arrow. It whizzes forward quickly but not fast enough — Satana incinerates before it even enters her personal bubble.

“Didn’t think so.”

Carmilla attempts to tackle Satana before she can do anything, hoping her thick and powerful legs can carry her fast enough to just get her arms around the succubus’ waist, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, she feels her underwear tightening around her cheeks before disappearing entirely between them.

“EEEEEEE!”

A clone of Satana holds Carmilla’s waistband in its hand. Behind Kate, another clone appears, doing the same with her panties. The sheer strain of underwear shooting up the sitting room is difficult that they don’t even really register people are laughing.

“Owowowowowow!” Kate whines as she’s pulled onto the tips of her toes.

“Hm, let me see if I got this right…” Satana taps her chin thoughtfully as she looks over the two women. “So, you’re both wearing each other’s panties. Well, the  _ brand  _ anyway. Scorpion for Hawkeye and Hawkeye for Scorpion. That’s adorable.” Satana turns to the cashier. “Isn’t that adorable?”

“Uh, well…” Satana glares at her and the cashier begins nodding furiously. “Totally adorable.”

“Thank you.” Satana’s clones drag the two heroines together, placing them right beside one another. “Why don’t you girls get a better look at what the other one is wearing?”

Carmilla and Kate exchange dismayed but resigned glances. “Better looks” at someone’s underwear  _ always  _ meant an atomic wedgie — Carmilla just hoped Kate’s butt didn’t smell like butt.

Both squeal as their underwear viciously fight further into them as the Satana-clones pull on the waistbands with violent, demonic strength. Kate is the first victim of the dual-atomics, Carmilla’s thick, carpet-like cotton panties enveloping her face in her best friend’s musk. Carmilla is not far behind, Kate’s panties — much, much smaller than hers but still of a decent, face-covering amount of fabric — completely assaults her senses.

The two girls attempt to stumble away from the other but the chin-snapped waistbands only let them go so far and they only accomplish in further suctioning the sweat-soaked seat of the other woman’s panties to their face.

“GHTM!  _ FHHWMR! _ ”

“FHGG NHH, THGM NHHR HWN HDVNGM!”

Brightly, Carmilla begins to claw at the waistband on her face, trying to shove it off. Satana notices and magically prevents her hands from reaching above her neck, and does the same to Kate.

“Not that easy. I want you to…  _ understand  _ the difference.  _ I’m _ the daughter of Satan. You two? You’re just a couple of losers. Do you get it now?”

“Gnvm mm mn brhthmr bhgg!” Carmilla demands, reaching blindly in Satana’s direction.

The succubus sighs. Her clones grab the front waistbands of the girls and pull, yanking them away from each other. The two just experienced what it was like to try and step away from each other moments ago and are not exactly pleased to have such a reminder so soon. 

A few hard yanks separate the two as the damp panties slide off their faces. Carmilla cups her down-belows as Kate tries to beat the Satana-clone off of her.

The clones pull the girls out through the sliding door by using their underwear as leashes and drag them to the alleyway right behind the restaurant. Satana floats behind them, still chastising the duo for having the audacity to attack her.

“You want the boy?  _ Fine _ . I have him, so by all means, you’re welcome to try and come get him.” Satana magically opens a trash can. “But remember  _ this  _ is what happens to those who get in my way.”

The clones double twice, creating four Satanas that yank on one girl’s panties. Carmilla kicks her legs as her underwear becomes apart of her, the clones lifting her completely off the ground. She can see Kate biting her lip hard, her pretty blue eyes crossing from the pain being inflicted on her privates.

“EEEP! — Ugh, y-you’re going to regret this!” Carmilla yells as the clones wrap her up in her panties, tying the waistband into a knot above her head like a tied-off trash bag. She assumes the same is happening Kate. “HM WNLL HHVM MN RMVMNGM!“

And then she, along with Kate, is dumped into the open trash bin.

“Toodles, dorks. I’ll leave the address with the staff. If you want to get demolished again, I’m happy to oblige.”

Carmilla tries to push the top of the trash lid open, as the rank smell is getting to her, but even with her abnormal strength, it doesn’t budge.

“... _ If _ you can get out of there,” says Satana. “I enchanted the trash. It won’t open up so easily. But if you don’t get out before midnight, don’t expect to find your brother.”

Carmilla and Kate scream.

<<>>

Once Satana’s enchantment preventing them from raising their hands above their necks wears off, Carmilla and Kate do manage to undo the knots holding their panties together above their heads. Unfortunately for them, Satana left one last enchantment as a parting shot: as soon as they did, the waistband of their panties magically flies over their noses.

Though, to be quite honest, the panties smell a lot better than the trash, so they don’t bother removing it.

“That… could’ve gone better,” Kate says finally.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Carmilla grumbles. Kate didn’t do anything, so she immediately reaches for her friend to hold, placing a hand on what she hopes is her shoulder. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d go  _ that  _ bad.”

“Maybe directly confronting the demon was doomed from the start. I don’t know how we’re supposed to compete with  _ magic _ .”

“...I do. Kate, I have a confession to make.”

“Uh, sure, go ahead?”

Carmilla sighs. “Alright, so you remember the leak, right?”

“Of course I do, babe. You lost everything, so of course I remember that.”

“Well, it turns out the only reason they didn’t do it  _ sooner  _ was because Natasha was implicated in my quote-unquote  _ betrayal, _ ” Carmilla explains, growing upset. “I mean, I’m her  _ second  _ — it’s going to reflect on her. It casts everything  _ she  _ worked for in doubt. She’s an ex-villain herself, so people are going to talk. And I knew who did the leak: Chastity.”

“Fucking bitch.”

Carmilla feels her grip tighten on Kate’s shoulder, so she moves her hand and squeezes her own thigh. “I was so upset, I tracked her down to her post and I just went  _ nuts  _ on her. I gave her a wedgie so bad I heard she had a  _ stutter  _ for a month.”

“Is this supposed to be a bad confession? Because you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, I just got  _ vengeance _ . I didn’t think it was an audition but… I got the part,” Carmilla shrugs. “Zarathos chose me over her.”

“Wait… like Ghost Rider? You’re the  _ Ghost Rider _ and we’re in a trash can right now?”

“See, that’s the thing! I don’t want to  _ be  _ the Ghost Rider! I want to be the Scorpion!” Carmilla takes her waistband off her face. “I wanna be  _ me! _ ”

While Carmilla is throwing her tantrum, Kate takes her panties off her face and shoves Carmilla down onto her back, mounting her and cupping her face. “Dude! I get it, I do, but we don’t always get to pick that! Did you dye your hair green or did it  _ turn _ green? Did you pick your powers? Your  _ family?  _ You take what you get and you make something new out of it, Carmilla! You of all people should know that! You’re Carmilla fucking Black! Not Carmilla Banner, not Carmilla Rappaccini, you’re Carmilla  _ Black.  _ And you’ve been doing a damn good job at standing out.”

“I just… I just want people to see me for who I am. I’m so fucking tired of being a bad guy, Kate. I didn’t even do anything. Somebody  _ framed  _ me and it just set off a chain reaction of bad shit. I’m stuck here. And I love — I love Lowtown, I do, but it’s different when you’re  _ trapped  _ somewhere.”

“ _ I’m _ with you, babe, to the end. If we’re trapped, we’re trapped  _ together _ .” Kate gets off Carmilla. “So…  _ that’s  _ why you know Mephisto.”

“Yeah, but Hell’s been restructured. Zarathos has no master — this  _ partnership  _ is between him and me. So, things have been a little different.”

“What do you mean?” Kate asks.

“Check this out.” Carmilla touches the side of the trash bin with one hand and holds onto Kate with the other. The duo slide out as if they were intangible.

“Whoa…” Kate’s first order of business is to get her underwear out of her ass, but she’s dumbstruck. “You can go intangible?”

“I had a pretty good teacher. But yeah, I’m channelling the raw power of an Angel of Justice,” she says. “I can do a  _ lot  _ more than go intangible. Just depends on how we’re doing — me and the angel in my head.”

“Can it make us not smell like the inside of a trash can?” Kate says, sniffing her arm.

Carmilla scratches the back of her neck. “No… uh, we should probably go take a shower or five.”

<<>>

Lorcan Rappaccini has been having a rough… time. He’s lost track of how long he’s been here, dangling in the back of a run-down, cheap psychic shop run by Satana. He’d seen the storefront when she teleported them here, but he hadn’t actually cared to remember what it’s called. Something dumb.

He’s not sure he cares — or even  _ can  _ care. The way his boxer-briefs are crushing everything south of the border is an attention-grabber, to say the least. Satana left him hanging on the old chandelier by his underwear when she left to get something to eat.

A long, thick silence save for the popping of threads has kept him company alongside the tomes and replacement crystal balls Satana hides from the general public in the backroom and the pungent odor of incense she likely got from street vendors. 

“Are you still here?” comes Satana’s smooth voice. Lorcan is almost excited, just because it’s a new sensation. “Oh, who am I kidding, where are you going to  _ go?  _ I left you hanging by your dorky undies.”

“Unicorns are the most majestic animal in the multiverse…” Lorcan defends. He and his sister have very similar tastes.

“ _ Awww _ —” Satana pinches his cheeks. “— Who  _ gives  _ a shit? Are you ready to talk now?”

“About what?”

“Don’t play with me. I threw your sister and her stupid little friend in the trash. And I think I like you even  _ less _ . Where’s the fucking  _ money _ , Rappaccini?”

“You’re  _ still  _ on that? Didn’t you hear me the first time? I’m broke,” says Lorcan. “Don’t let the designer boxer-briefs fool you.”

“Is that so?” Satana pretends to inspect her nails. “Well, I guess I’ll just sacrifice you to the Demon King of Hell,  _ Marduk Kurios. _ ”

Lorcan’s eyes widen but quickly soften. He reads her mind to see if she was bluffing and while she  _ wasn’t _ , he didn’t know Marduk Kurios was her father. Lorcan snickers. “A-Are you going to tell your dad on me? ‘Daddy, the mean boy isn’t sharing with me!’ C’mon!”

Her thick eyebrows knitting in anger, Satana shoves him and Lorcan begins to spin. “Shut it,  _ boy _ . You don’t want to meet him.”

“Ow-ow-ow-ow…” he groans as centrifugal force forces more of his underwear up in him. “What are you waiting for, huh? Get it over with.”

Satana growls. She’s preparing to do it when she feels something thump against her ass. Before she can even think about what it may be, electric shocks rush through her body, frying all of her attention. “--YEEEEEEK!”

“You gotta’ pay more attention, Satan Jr.,” says Kate Bishop, notching another arrow in the entrance of the backroom. The archer is sparklingly clean, dressed in her purple superhero costume, complete with cool scarf and even cooler sunglasses. “You’re too easy.”

“Are you serious!?” Satana yells, advancing on Kate. Her dress disappears in flames that reform into a red, cleavage-baring bodysuit. “You want to go again!? This time, I’m going to turn your panties into a coffin, you little BITCH!”

“Easier said than — c’mon! Clones again!? Get a new trick!” 

Satana-clones appear once again behind Kate, forcefully bending her over. The original Satana pulls Kate’s head between her thick thighs, holding her in a piledriver position. She reaches into the back of Kate’s pants and yanks out her panties, this time a plain white pair with concentric purple lines.

“EEEEEP! Okay, okay! Maybe this was a bad idea!” Kate whines. Satana’s personal pulls are far more brutal than those of the clones; it feels like she’s being speared through her lower shields. “YEOWCH!”

Satana continues to heave, pulling the screaming Kate off her feet. “You asked for this! You should’ve just stayed in the trash, you shitty shitface!”

“Real creative…” mumbles Carmilla Black, dressed in her emerald superhero costume. She snuck in through the window. “Supervillains suck at banter. Hey, Lo!”

“Carm? What time is it?”

“We missed the concert, dude.”

“Fuuuuuuck!”

“I know!”

At this point, Satana is sitting on Kate’s face while her two clones lift the poor archer in the air by the sides of her underwear. It’s a terrible Catch-22 for the violet archer. If Kate pushes down away from Satana’s ass, she pushes herself further into her wedgie. If she tries to go up and alleviate the pressure of the wedgie, she pushes herself further into Satana’s asscheeks.

“Do you understand your place now, Bishop?” Satana mocks. “You’re nothing more than a seat for me. — hey! Hey, no screaming! Keep your mouth shut! That feels strange!”

_ Gotta’ help Kate!  _ Carmilla tosses an arrow Kate lent her up to her brother. “Lo, give me a blindspot!” 

“In a second!” he yells, grabbing the arrow. “Wait — what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Read my mind and find out, I’ve got to do something!”

Satana finally catches sight of the siblings and it’s obvious from her face that she’s not pleased at all to see Carmilla.  _ Well, _ Carmilla thinks, _ that’s fine. I’m not too hot for her either. _

“Oh, great, another chair!” the daughter of demons yells. “Get over here, you fucking loser, so I can smother you dead!”

Carmilla doesn’t move, even as Satana steps forward.  _ Hey, Z. You got a minute? _

_ WHAT DO YOU WANT, CARMILLA BLACK. _

_ I’m ready. The wicked need to be punished, don’t they? So, let’s do it, you and me. _

_ WHAT CHANGED. _

_ A friend told me I can be whoever I want to be. Well, I want to be the angel of justice. Not just here, not just for my brother. But for Lowtown. You can help me do that. I need you to help me do that. _

_ YOU WILL HELP ME TOO. _

_ Of course. We’re partners now. We have a deal? _

_ DEAL. _

Emerald flames envelop the space around Carmilla, obscuring her from view.  _ It’s not hot,  _ she thinks,  _ it feels like a hug.  _ She starts to laugh and laugh, her soft voice distorting into something much, much worse. When the flames disperse, the Ghost Scorpion stands. On her previously unadorned costume, metal spikes appear on her shoulders, around her waist, on her knees, and her boots. Her pretty face is entirely replaced with a skull on green fire but strangely enough, her emerald hair remains.

Kate watches, free of Satana’s asscheeks, with an awestruck expression. She’s never seen anything so cool. “Whoa…” 

“Neat parlor trick. But Blaze was no match for me and neither will some rent-a-broad with a Spirit,” Satana says. She summons several clones. “It sucks to be you.”

But something weird happens. Every clone that touches the skull-faced heroine instantly disappears. Soon, it doesn’t matter if they touch her or not. If they’re too close, if they’re in the same room, it seems that the clones could survive nowhere on Earth from the power of the Ghost Scorpion.

“Sucks… to be me? Yeah… yeah, it does. But bitch, I’m Carmilla Black.” She begins her triumphant march towards Satana. “I’m the best at surviving the worst.”

“Stay back!” Satana cries, clearly panicking now. She did not expect her clones to be so easily defeated. This Rider —  _ Scorpion  _ — whoever did not even need to move to completely void her powers of duplication. In desperation, she fires a stream of hellfire. “I’m going to roast you, bitch!”

“Hellfire? I  _ am  _ Hell.” Carmilla’s march is slowed to a crawl, her costume simply not able to keep up under the fire, but her underwear, a matching caticorn set, survives. The spikes that found themselves on the costume appear on the underwear, around the waistband of the panties, the straps of the bra. “Do better or REPENT!”

Satana turns up the heat, searing some of her antiques. Kate and Lorcan, two relatively normal humans, aren’t as invulnerable as the two demons. Lorcan’s managed to get himself down with the arrow, and he and Kate head towards the exit, sweating like pigs in a furnace.

“Come on!” Kate yells, shoving her best friend’s brother out of the room.

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Lorcan is about to head outside but he stops, remembering what his sister told him. “Kate, I gave her a blindspot! B2-Alpha!”

“Got it!” Kate says, despite not remembering what B2-Alpha  _ is  _ exactly. Eh, she’ll figure it out. Kate notches an arrow and lets that baby fly. “Hey, Satana! Catch my resignation!”

“Your resignation?” asks Lorcan as Kate scurries with him outside.

“Well, like, she used me as her chair? I was resigning from that?”

“Mm.”

“What?”

“No, no it was good.”

The arrow, a boxing glove arrow, ricochets off the wall a few times behind it’s intended demonic target, and then smacks her right in the chin. 

“Oof!” cries Satana, taking a few steps back. Her stream of fire dries up when her concentration is broken. It only takes her second to realize what that means.

The Ghost Scorpion is on her. 

“Boo.”

Carmilla grabs Satana by the horns and knees her right in the goods.

“OUCH!” 

She then tosses the succubus out throw the door and through the window, smashing through the glass. Satana is a powerful demon — that doesn’t hurt, not as much as her most treasured parts do. Clutching herself, she looks up and sees Kate, Lorcan, and many people from the burger joint earlier. Well, she  _ did  _ leave the address of her shop with them.

“W-What… is she…”

“Vengeance,” Carmilla says, stepping out of the window. The glass under her feet burn away harmlessly. She grabs Satana by the horns once more and looks into her eyes. “The Ghost Scorpion. But you can call me your worst nightmare. Prepare for the Penance Wedgie.”

Instinctively, Satana clenches like she’s expecting a wedgie until she remembers she doesn’t wear underwear in this costume — it’d be tres tacky, what with the giant hip holes. She’s smug for a second but she soon feels smooth cotton caressing her undercarriage. 

“W-What the hell?” she taps her hips, feeling an unbelievably thick waistband on her side. She pulls at the sides — the pair is green, decorated with flaming black scorpions. “No, no way! You can’t be serious!”

“PENANCE!” 

The underwear flies up all around Satana, wrapping her up in brutal stretches of the panties. Her terrible shrieks are soon muffled by the rough cotton invading her muff and there’s nothing left of the fearsome villain but a Satana-shaped mummy. Only her horns and her buttcheeks remain unobscured by her panties.

Carmilla positions the thrashing villainess by the front door, cake out. “Someone have a marker?”

“Uh, I do!” a girl in the crowd yells out. Carmilla recognizes her as the cashier from earlier that was intimidated. Good for her. “Here!”

With the marker, Carmilla writes “CLOSED” on one of Satana’s exposed buttcheeks and “LOVE, CB” on the other. 

“And the day is saved by the Ghost Scorpion!” Carmilla says to the gathered crowd, most taking photos and videos, posing triumphantly next to her defeated foe. 

“Sis… you’re in your underwear,” Lorcan points out.

“Oh… uh…” 

Carmilla runs off.

<<>>

“That was so cool!” Kate screams, hugging Carmilla tightly. “You’re so fucking awesome, babe!”

Carmilla’s put on a long t-shirt since she’s gotten home, but is still mostly in her underwear. Her head’s back to normal now too. 

Lorcan’s taking an ice bath; he was hanging for a while and unlike his sister, he’s not quite used to it, so it’s just the girls for the time being. Carmilla thinks she’s heard him get out but who cares, she just beat Satana Hellstrom!

“I couldn’t have done it without you! Like, oh my god, that arrow totally saved my ass!” Carmilla laughs loudly as she squeezes Kate. “I woulda been butt-naked in like ten seconds tops.”

“Wouldn’t that have been a look. I mean, flaming skull, tits out?”

“Front page news, but not in the way I want.”

“Hey, not to interrupt this homo-fest but, uh,” Lorcan points at Carmilla, wiping his wet hair with a towel. He has on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Am I the only one that thinks it’s unfair Carm didn’t get a wedgie in our climactic fight? I mean, I got the hanging wedgie. Kate got that facesitting thing. Carm?”

“Well,  _ I saved the day,  _ so, maybe just this once I can be excused from having my panties yanked up my ass?”

“I helped and I still got wedgied,” Kate says. “I think it’s only fair.”

“It’s  _ not  _ fair. Do you not remember you gave me wedgie disease?”

“Oh my god, you’re still on that? Bitch, get over it.”

Carmilla jabs Kate in the boob. “Ten year olds gave me an atomic wedgie, Kate! I will not be ‘over it’!”

Before the argument can press any further, two strong knocks are heard at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” says Lorcan. When he opens it, he nearly falls onto his ass. “D-Darlene! I’m sure you heard I was kidnapped, right?”

Darlene Sing, a woman that looks little like the intimidating force of nature she’s known as by the Rappaccini siblings. She’s wearing a giant fur coat, a small dress, and black heels. She takes off the heels as she invites herself in. “Yeah. You’re off the hook this time. What about Carmilla? She here?”

“I-I’m here, Darlene.”

The first thing Darlene does is hug her. “You did good, kid. We all saw. Stopped the show to show the news.”

“What? I’m in my underwear for half of that, aren’t I?” Carmilla whines. Fucking hell, man. She has a reputation to maintain… well, a reputation to  _ build. _

“Yeah, but you look hot as hell, so it’s fine.” Darlene taps Carmilla on the shoulder. “But! I heard you didn’t just go all out from the beginning.”

“Oh, well, I, um…”

“Were you  _ trying  _ to miss my show?”

“No! Of course not. I just — I was — Kate, explain.”

Darlene turns her eyes on Kate, making the smaller girl shiver.

“What? Don’t put me in this! You’re the one who didn’t want to do it!”

“Oh?” Darlene turns her attention to Carmilla once again.

“I mean, I was, uh,” she doesn’t really want to explain her insecurities to Darlene. She respects the woman too much — she wants her to think she’s cool, not some insecure kid. So, Carmilla groans loudly and lays across the couch. “Let’s just get it over with. What are we doing tonight, the atomic?”

“You did a good thing, so I’ll be gentle. Just this once,” Darlene says, patting Carmilla on the ass. “Don’t miss the next one.  _ Please.  _ We’ve got something special for you, baby girl.”

“Yeah, Darls. That sounds — GREAT! OW! FUCK!” It’s only one tug, but it feels like one-hundred. Carmilla’s panties stretch to her head and snap back around her waist. “Christ, woman…”

“Now, you got drinks, Carm?” asks Darlene. “I invited the other girls. We’re going to party! To the Ghost Scorpion!”

“To the Ghost Scorpion!” Lorcan cries out as he follows Darlene to the kitchen. “And drinks!”

Carmilla and Kate are alone now. Kate, ever the dutiful best friend, pulls Carmilla’s underwear out around her cheeks. 

“Where did you get all this ass from, man?” Kate asks, her voice amused.

“Have you  _ met  _ my mom?”

“Fair enough.” Kate looks at Darlene and Lorcan in the kitchen. “Hey, uh, you got room for one more here?”

“What?”

“I was thinking about what you said. How it’s just you and your family down here. Well, what if I came down here with you? I mean, just until we find out  _ who  _ framed you?”

“Yes, of course! Of course!” Carmilla hugs Kate so hard the two girls roll to the ground.

“Crushing… me…” 

<<>>

Inside of an upscale hotel room, a woman with a large python watches a replay of the nights of events. She is Zelda DuBois, one of Carmilla’s earliest foes. She’s lounging in her bed, dressed in lingerie, while her python eats out of a bowl at her bedside.

“So, it’s true. That brat’s the new Ghost Rider,” she says. “Well, I guess that means we have a deal, Mr…?”

A man standing in the corner grins widely. He is red like the devil. His voice is like wine. He says his name: “Mephisto.”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to let me know how you feel back on DA, @itadakiqueen


End file.
